


A Fateful Encounter

by Ashikawarin



Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: A fateful encounter brings He Tian and Guan Shan together.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 52 Weeks of Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600825
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A storyline that has been in my head in broken pieces for awhile. This is my attempt to piece it together. Although I think that the characters might be out of character from their usual self in the comics, I hope y'all would still like it.

As the sunray cuts through Guan Shan’s outstretched arms, hitting my eyes, I found myself unable to look away from him. He’s laughing and relaxed figure, sitting on the beach with his mother by his side. I felt a small smile form as I relaxed into my standing posture, letting my mind wander to the countless times we shared more private moments like these. Just then Mrs. Mo looks up at me, causing Guan Shan to turn as well. I locked eyes with him, the weight of our customised ring around my neck hidden from him felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. I felt something bubbling deep in my heart, and without a moment of hesitation, I blurted out.

“Marry me.”

The smile on Guan Shan's face drops just a little, his eyebrows come closer together as a confused look formed on his face.

“Wha...What did you say?” He stuttered.

**

The road was bustling with cars filling the lanes. Countless people milling around the streets, some couples in hand, some glued to their phones while others just trying their best to move around the crowd to get to their wanted destination faster. Nothing’s really changed since I left, I thought to myself as I made a turn around the corner. Before I knew it, I collided with someone. On instinct, I reached out and grabbed hold of the man to steady us both.

The first thing I noticed was the striking red hair. How rare to find yet another person with such colour in Asia.

“Urgh, god. I am so sorry I did not see you around the corner.” The redhead grumbled, hastily looking into his bags. He gives them a nod, followed by giving me one and he dashes off. Just as he skirts around me, something small drops off, hitting the ground softly. I felt myself laugh before bending over to pick up whatever it was that dropped.

Turns out, it was an earring. A plain black one…or so I thought. Upon closer inspection. It wasn’t that plain after all; it was an earring made out of a rare black gemstone with a small engraving of ‘HT’ behind it. I reach for my own ear, fiddling with my single-sided black earring recalling that fateful day in the village. The day I never seem to be able to forget.

**

“Why is the right turn never the right turn?” I said out loud to myself as there wasn’t going to be another sane soul who would be wandering in the woods alone, in a rural village further up north of China, with the sun setting in the distance. 

I couldn’t even blame anyone, seeing how it was my bright idea to take a nice stroll on my own before the meeting. I never thought I would get lost, yet here I am. It’s been about 20mins, Qiu would come for me soon. I thought to myself as I decided to take the left turn this time. Turns out, it was the right choice. Ironic.

“Hey! You!” Someone shouts for me in the distance, before riding up in a bike next to me. What nice red hair I thought to myself as the rider came up to view.

“You lost? Of course, you are, no idiot would be walking. Get on, I am headed into the city.” The redhead leaves no room for argument, not that I was going to. My legs are tired and so are my brand-new Burberry shoes. I flashed him my most generous smile before taking the offered helmet and hopping to the back.

The ride was awfully quiet, I took the chance to observe the young man. He had a good built, and from the looks of it, he seemed very close to my age. But his hair was the true standout, bright red with no sign of dye insight. Natural red hair, how rare. Before I knew it, we took another left turn and entered the gates of the city.

I tapped him on his shoulder before pointing towards my destination. He took the turn and we arrived.

“Thank you so much. What do I owe you for the ride?” I said as I removed the helmet. The redhead shrugs, reaches to grab his helmet back. He starts up his engine and readies to pull out when I grabbed hold of his sleeves. The sudden grip throws him off balance and he tip to side before dropping a leg to the ground to steady himself.

“What is your deal!” Redhead yells as my phone rings. Quickly, I removed an earring and slips it into his pocket.

“Payment.” I answered before walking off to answer my phone. From the corner of my eye, I notice the redhead flashes his middle finger at me before pulling out and driving away.

**

I clutched the earring tightly in my palm, looking up to catch the redhead but he is lost in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA, as I predicted, I did not write anything for 2 weeks! My very valid reason was that I was out on holiday! (If anyone wants to know). I went back to my home country and got to spend Chinese New Year with my family and friends.
> 
> I did feel extremely guilty for not writing though. So much for 52 weeks. But to make up for that, here is a 3 part story?  
> I actually know it's not a 3 part story but I don't know how long it will be? I honestly did want to end it in part 3 but it feels super incomplete yeah? (Y'all will know how part 3 ends when it comes out HAHAHAHAH)
> 
> So I challenged myself and wrote the opening part cause that would force me to keep the story going.
> 
> Let me know what do y'all think! Comments are super welcome! >///<
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my other and past stories!
> 
> Lastly, the virus is spreading really far and wide. I hope everyone stays healthy and well!


	2. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful encounter brings He Tian and Guan Shan together.
> 
> Hey! A storyline that has been in my head in broken pieces for awhile. This is my attempt to piece it together. Although I think that the characters might be out of character from their usual self in the comics, I hope y'all would still like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2 if anyone is following!
> 
> My mission is to publish part 3 by tomorrow and I would be up to the right number of weeks I have missed........  
> Well here it is, nothing is really advancing in the story but yeah.
> 
> As usual, comments on my writing and storyline and your thoughts are forever welcome!
> 
> I love y'all!
> 
> Also a tragedy, why is my notes from the first chapter still here ><

“That was way too close for comfort. I should have watched for the corners.” I grumbled to myself as a shuffle the bags resting on my shoulders, preparing myself as my stop came into sight. Who was that guy I kept wondering, he looked vaguely familiar yet I couldn’t put a pin on where I have met him before?

I kept my thoughts focus on the stranger who helped steady me all the way into the bar, ignoring the greetings of the early staffs that was cleaning up. I headed into the kitchen and unloaded the groceries, placing them on the cooking table. I changed into a set of plain white shirt and slipped on my apron before grabbing the gloves. 

“Focus!” I told myself as I drew out the knife as well as the chopping board. There is a lot of food to prepare for tonight as last night was surprisingly busy. Just as I began, the boss, Jian Yi walks in.

“My friends are coming tonight! We are celebrating the return of an old friend of ours after being years aboard!” He announces with excitement as he leans by my side flashing me a sly smile.

“And why does anyone of us need to know?” I stopped my chopping to look at him.

“Because! He is known to be picky rich bastard and I am about to show him a whole new world. Surprise him for me. Knock him off his high horse.” He tells me wiggling his eyebrows.

“Showing rich bastard how to stay humble is a profession of mine.” I reply, a smile splitting across my face. Jian Yi gives me a thumbs up before announcing he would help set the store out front and leaves me alone.

Every time I start working in the kitchen, I find myself losing track of the time. Before I know it, the sky turns orange and the bar is officially open. Once the preparation is done, I hand over the kitchen to the other staffs while I tend to the bar outdoors. It was a relatively busy night, with the constant flow of customers. Some regulars sit by the bar top and chats with Jian Yi while the new customers who wanders in, takes a back seat. 

Just after midnight, Jian Yi slams the bottle he was holding down onto the countertop and screams. A group of people, some I’ve recall seeing once in a while walks into the bar. Jian Yi ducks out of the counter and makes a dash for another guy whose arms are open, ready for the oncoming embrace. I took that as my queue and signals our other bartender before turning into the kitchen.

“SHAN!” Jia Yi yells as the door of the kitchen slams open

“Time to show them whose boss! Or well, you know.” He smiles at me.

“On it.” I said gesturing to the plates in front of me. Jian Yi laughs and heads back out. I proceed to plate the final dish before heading to the washing station. 

“Eh, Brother Mo, where is your earring?” Our dishwasher for the day askes me as I stood next to him. On instinct, I reach for my right ear only to realize it was missing. I felt myself slump, letting my mind wander to the fateful day I encountered the tall lost raven-haired man and how his little gesture changed my life.

**  
As I made a left turn on the road, I see a figure walking. Walking? No one walks in this area of the woods, it would take too long. Immediately, I knew this man was lost. As I ride up next to him, I take in how well dressed he seems, from the looks of the well-tailored jacket to the clean shoes. After giving him a ride to his hotel, he had the nerve to tip me over and slipped his earring into my palms as payment? Cocky rich bastard.

Pocketing the small item, I drove off to the hospital to visit my mother. Going to the hospital is never easy, seeing my mother insisting that she is fine because she knows that the bills are way over my pay range and we simply could not afford it. I assure her that I am doing fine with my job and it will be enough to feed us both and keep her here before heading off. In that moment, I thought to myself, if only I was more capable. Like that man I helped, maybe we would not be in this situation. I reach for my breast pocket and felt the small bump of the earring. Taking it out, I fiddle with it trying to gauge it’s worth. No harm trying to get any small amount of money from this item.

I head into the nearest pawn shop and ask the lady how much this could be worth. Thinking that if I could get a few hundred from it would be great. But I could never have guessed what she said. The lady examined the earring twice before informing me that the black gemstone on this earring is a rare one and not easily found. Each item is labelled with the owner’s initials as they are precious gems that once you obtain them, the chances of you giving it away is extremely low. The lady offers me an amount I never thought I would ever have in my bank in exchange for the earring. I hesitated, on one hand, I need the money. For better treatments for my mother and a good chance to pack up and move into the bigger city, away from this village. But on the other hand, this earring must mean something to the man if it was this valuable. Deciding that a new life was more important, I told the lady I would do it and in a few weeks’ time, we moved. 

And though I felt extremely guilty. I do not regret it. Moving into the city and attending school was how I met Jian Yi. Together we graduated from school and decided that being our own boss would suit both of us more. Jian Yi serves as the face of the shop and the customers all know him as the boss while I work behind the scene in my little sanctuary because I hated paperwork and everything that deals with that.

The bar is doing extremely well, we are unique in a sense where our food dishes are never the same each day and our self-mix drinks are not a taste you can get anywhere else. We earn enough in revenue for me to head back to the village, praying that the pawnshop hasn’t sold the earring after all these years.

Turns out, the lady had kept it in a safe because she could tell that one day, I would be back for it. I couldn’t thank the lady enough and ever since then, I never parted with it.

**

I could feel my mood take a plunge as the smile on my face drops. Pursing my lips together, I thought to myself that I still have a job to do. I turn away, grabbing the tray of food and heads out to Jian Yi’s table. In the distance, I hear him boasting.

“Are you guys ready for this?? The food you are about to put in your mouth will change your life. You will be begging to return.” As I was about to take my final step towards the table, someone bumps into me from the side and I felt myself lose balance for the second time today. Just then, someone comes up to me from my other side, grabbing hold of my shoulder and the tray, steadying me in the process.

“Oh man, I am so sor…” Before I could complete the sentence, I looked up to face the same stranger I had collide with this morning.

“Are you…?” He says halfway as he looks up to see me. His face lights up in recognition.


	3. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fateful encounter brings He Tian and Guan Shan together.
> 
> Hey! A storyline that has been in my head in broken pieces for awhile. This is my attempt to piece it together. Although I think that the characters might be out of character from their usual self in the comics, I hope y'all would still like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Week 3!
> 
> The 3rd week that I would have missed. I moved into a new place and the internet has not been up since 4th! I can't believe I lived the past days with the data on my phone.
> 
> So anyway, if anyone has been following..... This was really where I wanted to end. With just some simple flirting and a successful asking out for dinner. But it also felt kinda half-ass and so I did the front of chapter 1 as a challenge. 
> 
> Well, if you have read till here, thank you so much! Any comments would be awesome and appreciated, and also thoughts if I should just end it here instead of continuing? 
> 
> but for now, I am back on track with my 52 weeks of writing so YAY ME

In that moment, I was too stunned to respond to anything that he said. All I could do was stare at the tall raven-haired man. The man doesn’t say anything except tightens his grip on my shoulder. Before anyone of us could react, Jian Yi snaps his fingers in between us and says.

“Are you 2 alright?” I snap out of my trance and wriggle my way out of his grip and turns to place the tray on the table. The man lowers his hand and just as he takes a breath in, no doubt wanting to say something, but just then, someone calls from the bar. I find myself giving the man an awkward smile and a half shrug before heading off to tend to the customer.

Throughout the night, I am kept to the bar as the endless flow of customers come and go. Though every once in a while, I find myself sneaking a peek over at Jian Yi’s table, only to find the man staring right at me.

**

“Just go over, the bar will not magically come closer to the table.” Jian Yi whispers into my ear, clearly noticing how distracted I have been the whole time. I give him a generous smile before standing, making my way to the counter. Picking my seat wisely, I took the empty seat situated right in the middle of the station where Guan Shan, as Jian Yi kindly told me has been working the whole night.

After tending to another customer, Guan Shan finally walks over.

“So, what can I make for you today…..?” He asks, raising a single eyebrow.

“I’m He Tian, and you haven’t changed a single bit Guan Shan.” I reply.

“Well, He Tian, I am pretty sure you don’t know me well enough to say that. After all, we’ve only met twice.” He refutes immediately.

“I can now.” I retaliate back before reaching into my pocket and fishing out the earring, offering it back to Guan Shan. On instinct, he reaches out and grabs it off my palm. The feeling of his fingertips briefly brushing against my skin sent slight shivers down my hand. I see him turning the earring in his fingers, clearly inspecting it, a slight smile forming on his face. Not long after he seems to remember me.

**

“Oh, I am sorry. I mean, it was nice of you to pick the earring up but it’s more of yours than mine so maybe you should take it back.” I offer the precious earring back to He Tian, to its’ rightful owner. For a moment, we both didn’t move. I was waiting for him to reach for his earring and I guess he was waiting for me to take it back. But slowly, I see a smile form on He Tian’s face. All of a sudden, I felt my heart beat faster.

“You clearly care for it more than I ever did, so keep it, it’s yours. It suits you better.” He says as the smile remains on his face. I look away, not knowing what to say, feeling my cheeks starting to warm up.  
“Let me take you out for dinner, as a thank you for saving me back in the village.” He asks as he leans forward against the table.

“I was just on my way to the city it wasn’t much. Besides, I think I should be the one thanking you instead.” I answered.

“I can hear all about it during dinner?” He responds. I felt myself titter.

“What are you trying to do? Are you…what, flirting with me?” I question He Tian, thinking I would get him to be shy about it but instead, he immediately replies.

“What are you going to do if I said yes?” He smirks.

“You sure are confident.” I laugh.

“Is that a yes?” He inquires again. I began to shake my head as I wonder how could someone be so confident. He must have thought my action was a rejection as the smile on his face drops slightly. Before he could ask me anything again, I spoke up.

“Would you be free anytime this week for dinner with me? As a thank you, for finding my lost earring.” I ask him in return, finding myself needing to see his reaction.

Surely, a wider smile forms across his face and he simply stares at me. I raised an eyebrow before speaking again.

“Is that a no?” He immediately stands up from the seat and leans closer to me, hastily agreeing. Before I could stop myself, I feel a smile splits across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to go on that date and bumps into someone familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> To everyone who was waiting for me to update (if there is anyone) HERE I AM  
> To everyone who wasn't HERE I AM
> 
> IT HAS BEEN 21 DAYS SINCE I GOT INTERNET CONNECTION  
> So I moved into a new place to be closer to school and a cleaner environment, cause my previous house was like nope.  
> And there was this whole drama with my internet connection and only now I finally got it.
> 
> I manage to publish chapter 3 using my data but it obviously soon ran out and I had to preserve some, I have missed 2 weeks.  
> But I wrote them, so here they are!
> 
> I seriously think there has been a shift in the writing, cause of this show I was watching. And the way the narrator went about kinda influence my writing. 
> 
> So I hope you still can tolerate it.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and comments on this story and writing!  
> I would love to hear your opinions !!
> 
> Love y'all always!  
> And bless the house for my new internet connection TAT

Working at a bar has its perks. My day only ever begins when the sun is close to setting at 5pm. But today, a rare day off. On normal days, I would make time to stock up our kitchen. My mother loves to cook as well. I will do my best, but often fail to ensure that my laundry is done so she would not nag at me, then I go about my day, either slacking off or playing ball. But today, today it’s different. It’s been a long while since I went out on a date…. will not exactly date but he did casually mention it. We shifted our dinner plans to a lunch one as we both have things to settle in the end.

We meet at the front of the station, where the streets are surprisingly bustling with the younger crowd. How I envy the kids with holidays now. Working and adult life is a full-time job with no summer holidays. I check my wallet to ensure that my cards are there as well as cash, just in case we go to a fancy restaurant. Right on the dot at 12pm, I see He Tian walking out from the side, all cladded in black. Does this man understand the meaning of heat? But he seems well dress yet casual and I deduce with reluctance that he is a man blessed with good looks and an even better body shape.

He raises a hand to signal me that he has found me in the crowd while ignoring the eyes of the crowd. He flashes me his smile just as he came up to me and we began to walk in tandem towards the food district.

“Where do you want to eat?” I question him as we dodge the oncoming crowd of people and maneuver our way through.

“Let’s go there, it’s been a long while since I ate Dim Sum.” He Tian says as he points to a small and quint little local dim sum store. This store is a hidden treasure. Squeezed by 2 large franchise food company, this traditional store is family run and is currently in the hands of their youngest daughter. Mei Fa spots me as we cross the road, heading directly to the store.

“Look at the summer heat brought in! Guan Shan! It has been so long! Tell your mother we loved her pig trotter she gave us that day!” Mei Fa says excitingly as we met at the entrance of the store. I crack a smile towards her and offer a wave to the others inside, while on the side, He Tian stares at me with wonder. Mei Fa ignores He Tian and gesture us inside before attending to another oncoming customer.

“I assume you know her well?” He Tian asks as he pulls out the stool. 

“Yeah, her girlfriend was actually our neighbor before she moved in with Mei Fa. I’m surprised that you wanted to eat at a small local food store. Seeing how you are loaded, so I didn’t introduce this store to you. But I assure you will not regret it.” I stated as we look through their menu, ticking off the sheet of paper what we wanted.

“Hey, just because I am well off doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate good taste. Food is not always about the brand, right?” He Tian jokes as he points to the porridge he wanted. I offer him a smirk and we submit the sheet, waiting for the food to be served.

Conversation over lunch was light, questioning each other about what we have been up to and what lead He Tian to the village and back to the main city again. I told him the surface of my story and I can tell he does the same. Granted, we are technically strangers at this point. No point sharing our deepest secrets. 

We stayed in the store and chatted till about 3pm before we bid our farewell to Mei Fa and took a walk downtown for casual window shopping and desserts. Just as we walked past a floral store, a familiar woman walks out.

“Guan Shan! So, you were going out today!” My mother calls out to me as she sees me approaching her with, He Tian in tow. A smile splits across my face as I see my mother and jogged up towards her to help her with her bags. He Tian follows closely behind and waits for the right moment to introduce himself to my mother. Charming her as he does. We offer to part ways here but my mother jumps the gun and invites He Tian over for tea. She already has cookies prepared. Before I could offer to reject her for him, she takes his arm and pulls him along. He sneaks a look behind me as I mouth ‘sorry’. No point arguing with my mother. She always gets what she wants.

He stays for a short while, feeding himself the cookies my mother made. Clearly liking it. My mother packs some for him and tells him to take it home just as he announces he has work to tend to. I walk him to the lobby and he mentions about my mother’s treatment.

“The hospitals here are better, so thanks to you, she is much better. She can’t work vigorously though, but she hates staying at home and doing nothing. So, she got a job at a café just around the corner. It makes her happy, and that is what really matters anyway.” I shrug not realizing the smile forming on my face. 

“You guys seem really close. It’s nice.” He comments, before thinking it through, I blurted.

“it’s nice? How about you and your mom? You seem like you have been raised by a queen as well. With your good manners and all.” I see He Tian stiffen, his eyebrow twitches as he clenches his mouth. I have touched on a sore spot, I know it. But just as quickly as he reacted, he schooled his face back to normal, flashing me his smile. He thanks me for the day and rushes off before we could say a proper goodbye, leaving me wondering, what kind of accident happen to cause him to act this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian thinks about the growing feelings he has for Guan Shan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the 2nd week I missed!

I rubbed my neck the moment I got into the car. It had been a lovely day and I would have wanted to stay just a little longer so that Guan Shan’s mother would invite me to stay for dinner. But alas, I cannot. Because duty calls. And even though I have grown accustomed to the ways of the Hes’ family business, it doesn’t mean I have to like it. Just thinking about the night has already made me sore. I hope the deal tonight better goes through well or there would be bloodshed. And nothing calls for a good gang showdown then the endless warehouses we own across the country. I felt myself clench my jaw as the car drove into the alleyway.

“Master He, here is a towel. There is some blood on your face.” One of the men handed the towel to me while the others clean up the mess. Granted, no one died. But the slight scuffle and threats definitely played out well in our favor. Now that the weapons deal is well underway, I could finally call it a night. I wiped my face as clean as I can and got into the car.

I was never one to believe in fate or destiny or any of that bullshit. But somehow, after being introduced to each other, Guan Shan and I kept bumping into each other. We would be on a crowded street and out of nowhere, I would spot a moving redhead and upon catching up, it would be him. He would always be either buying things for the store, or stocking up his house, or running an errand for his mother. His undying yet shy love for his mother makes my heart flutter. I would always end up offering him my services as a bag carrier and we would spend the rest of the afternoon going from one store to another. Seeing Guan Shan so invested in cooking and the little things that makes his mother happy truly are the highlight of my day. And when the sun finally sets, he would be off to work at the bar while I would be off handling some low life mafia head. And yet no matter how shitty my night job turns out to be, I always lie in bed thinking of the next time we would happen to meet again.

One night, I was finally free. Free of the underworld business. Before even thinking about it, I told my driver to bring me to the bar. Today, it was slightly quiet. There were only a few patrons scattered around and Guan Shan was mixing at the bar. As I came in, he looked up to greet me and gave me his signature smirk before turning around to the liquor cabinet.

“Someone is free tonight, or are you meeting your business partners here.” He commented as he handed me a drink.

“I wish I could,” I replied, slipping my hand over to grab a small bowl of chips behind the counter. We kept our conversation light throughout the night. He recounted his day and how Jian Yi decided that because it wasn’t busy, he would head off for his date with Zheng Xi leaving Guan Shan to clean up. I told him about how the original supplies of cookies his mother made for me have officially run out and when could I get my next fix. As Guan Shan headed off to serve a new customer, I find myself leaning back into my chair and observing him. From the sharp angles of his face, the piercing of his ear to the permanent scowl on his face, I found myself smiling. I like this, I like what we have between us. Comfortable for stupid jokes and silence yet not quite ready to take the next step. I found myself wanting to have more of this. To have more of his time, his attention. 

My phone began buzzing in my pocket. With much reluctance, I slipped my hand in and answered without looking at the caller.

“Tomorrow, the prison visit. Do not forget.” The phone hung before I could get a single line in. That was how it was with my father. Just orders and instructions, no funny business. Just at the moment, Guan Shan walked into my view.

“Everything alright?” He asks, clearly noticing the annoyance that is currently all over my face. 

“Course it is, just…work,” I answered suddenly reminded that the world we live in, are two very separate worlds. Sure, he has had his fair share of bad company, but he is out of it now. He is doing his best and he does not need someone, so deeply involved in bad shit. I flashed him a fake smile, not wanting him to worry before announcing that I had to leave. 

On my way home, I looked out at the passing lights of the street. Once the car stopped at a junction and I spotted the mochi store that we visited just the other day. Leave him alone. That thought echoed in my head as we rode through town, all the way into my apartment. Guan Shan is not someone who I want to have just for one night. I want him, for as long as I can have him. But I don’t want him involved in any of this, and I know I cannot have both without putting someone in the line of fire.

I fell onto my bed with that depressing thought and once again, feeling the coldness of the empty place I call home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian bumps in Guan Shan in prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Another chapter!
> 
> Also, I never really had a bucket list but like there is kinda one? Do you know what I mean? And I manage to tick off 2 things this weekend off this kinda existing but not really list. Which has been awesome.
> 
> My school has started! And it seems like a crazy semester. Wish me luck ><
> 
> I gotta think of a short story for one of my units and I am blanking......
> 
> Sighs....
> 
> Oh well, I hope you guys like this story so far and thank you to everyone who have commented and liked this! I am truly happy and grateful that you are doing this and I hope I do not disappoint you.
> 
> Let me know what are your thoughts! Other than that, take care of yourselves!

As the sun rose over the horizon, I take one last puff of my cigarette before turning away from my windows to get dress. It is going to be a long day I thought to myself before heading out.

The drive to the prison was boring and uneventful. My thoughts kept slipping to the last time Guan Shan and I parted. Before I could think about my actions, Brother Qiu informs me that we have arrived. Slipping out of the car, I take care to button up my coat before leading my men into the visiting gates. I nodded to the guards around before turning the corner into the waiting area. Just then, someone collides into me.

“Urgh, I am so sorry. I did not see you there.” His voice sounded like music to my ears. I reach out to steady him before taking a step back. He looks up and jerks back in surprise.

“I did not expect to see you here. Why are you here?” I asked before I could stop myself. He shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another before pursing his lips. He does that when he is annoyed or confronted with something he doesn’t want to answer. And it got me thinking about what could be possibly so bad.

“I’m here so my mother doesn’t have to. We…. I mean…. well, my dad is in prison. Or well has been in prison for quite some time and it’s not a great place for my mother to come so I come in her stead.” He shrugs his shoulders before looking away from me.

“What happen?” I inquired, worried that I might overstep the boundaries of our newly established relationship. His answer was brief and to the point, much like how I am when it comes to my mother. I have touched a sore spot. Not wanting to pry any further, I offered to let my driver take him home. He gives me the briefest of smile before lightly touching my upper arm and headed out.

I watch him make the turn, all the while thinking about what he said. His father hung out with the wrong crowd…… but seeing Mrs. Mo, I wouldn’t think she would choose a bad man. But I guess love is blind. In the moment, one of the guards came up to me.

“Mr. He, he’s ready for you.” She informs me before pointing towards the room. I gave her a nod and brace myself for an unpleasant talk ahead as I entered the room. The man before me didn’t seem very outstanding. He looks tired and sad. 

“Hello, I am He Tian. I’m sure you know who I am. Let’s just cut to the chase, shall we? Years ago, you took the fall for my father. Seeing how my father is now the boss of one of the biggest gangs here, and one of the wealthiest men around. We always repay our debts. He wants to offer you support, he knows you left behind a wife and a son. Let us take care of them for you.” I said offering him my fakest smile I could conjure up. He looks away as he sags into the chair before shaking his head.

“You don’t get it; my son will never take it and we don’t want it. I just want to be a free man again. Please.” The man pleaded with me, wringing his hands together. 

“No, what you don’t get is that there is no other option. You will never be able to walk free, not as long as my father has business deals with that man. If I were you, I would accept my fate as it is. Besides, you don’t live a bad life in here. And if you accept our offering, your remaining family will live the best life. A life that you will never be able to give them with that small family restaurant you once owned.” Cruel is what I felt when I said that and the man knows it too. 

*

“Ah! Sorry, I forgot to sign out. I won’t be too long.” I said as I rushed back into the prison, leaving He Tian’s driver behind. It was surprising to bump into He Tian here, thankfully he knew better than to pry into something I wasn’t ready to share. It was nice of him to offer me a ride home I thought as I felt myself smile.

“Guan Shan! You didn’t sign out!” The lady guard shouted towards me as I re-entered the building. She offers me the logbook of my father and I took it gratefully. Just as I flipped to the latest page, I notice that under my name there was someone else’s, his name. Marked under visiting the name ‘He Tian’ was written. Before I could ask the lady if something was wrong, she stood up and nodded to someone behind me. Puzzled, I turned around just in time to see my father entering the door behind the glass, while He Tian came out from the visiting room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan Shan confronts He Tian about his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am clearly 4 weeks behind my mission and thus have officially failed this quest of writing.
> 
> I can't wrap my head around how one month ago, everything was going smoothly and now it's like the world is on fire burning much heavier then we all can handle. 
> 
> I don't like to admit it but I guess I am stressing over everything. University shifted online and there is an adjustment period for me, but it's so hard to focus and being an international student, of course, the country I am isn't going to put us in priority.
> 
> I mean I get it, but the stress of losing so many hours at work is giving me much to think about as it comes to rent and living expenses. Although I am sure others have it way worst than me and it really isn't my time to be stressing. But yeah, I have been slightly overwhelmed with everything that came crashing down in the span of 2 weeks.
> 
> Just before this whole thing exploded, I was so excited to binge-watch season 2 of Kingdom. I really love that show and if you haven't watched it you should! You do not want to miss out on great stunts, beautiful cinematography, awesome characters, and a good story plot.
> 
> I have this story idea planned until chapter 11 currently, so hopefully I can get my head together and start writing again. 
> 
> Love you all and I hope that you are coping better than I ever am and stay healthy and safe wherever you are.

I straighten my jacket thinking to myself that it went as well as it could go. Turning my back against the glass I headed towards the door and the guard opens it for me. The first thing I saw came as a surprise, having asked one of my men to send Guan Shan home, I was not expecting to see him out there. His facial expression mirrored mine just before it morphed into anger. I see him take deep breaths before marching up towards me.

“Guan Shan? What are you still doing here?” I asked with a smile. I see him open his mouth to speak before scanning his surroundings. Taking in Brother Qiu who was beside me, along with the herd of other men that he has never seen before. Slowly, he locked eyes with me once more before scoffing.

“Tell me He Tian, what exactly do you do? Cause judging from your whole gang get up, I would say underworld but then again, maybe black is just fashion?” He asked with much sarcasm in his voice. I felt myself laugh.

“Underworld? Come on Guan Shan, if I were in the underworld, why would I walk myself into a prison?” I joked. I see him shaking his head before looking back at me with even more anger than it held before’

“Lies, so much lies. Long ago, I would have fallen for that but you know what? Not anymore. I am done with lies and liars. And trust me when I say I know a lie when I hear one.” With that, he turns around shouting over his shoulder that he doesn’t need a ride before marching out. Just as I reach out for him, Brother Qiu grabs hold of my wrist.

“Maybe, this is for the best.” He says quietly, the rebellious part of me wanted to shout at him, wanted to wrestle out of his grip and chase Guan Shan down to apologies. But the logical part of me knew that it was for the best. And with much reluctance, I let him go.

*

As I waved the oncoming bus down, my mind kept replaying to seeing his name under my father visiting list. Just as I bored the bus, I notice someone across the street, in a similar get-up as He Tian’s men. I took a double-take but the person was gone. I found an empty seat and took out my phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Mo and Guan Shan are visited by the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8! This is me trying to make up for the weeks of not writing

From my room, I could hear the doorbell ringing. Slowly I slipped all my research papers into a drawer just in case it was him coming to find me. Not wanting him to know that I had begun researching on my father's case back then, although to no avail. There was nothing written in the papers about He Tian’s father or anything about the case. 

Before I could open my room door, I heard my mother opening the main door. Through it, I could hear my mother asking who they were and soon allowed them in. A cracked my door slightly and sees a familiar figure of the men He Tian called ‘Brother Qiu’. 

“Mrs Mo, I am Qiu. The 3rd in charge of the He Family is here to speak to you.” Brother Qiu announced as he stepped to the side. From the small crack, I could see my mother’s face morph into surprise as she stumbles back. Not thinking that my actions could cause any trouble, I rushed out of my room to my mother’s side.

“Guan Shan? Mrs Mo?” He Tian voiced in surprise. We locked eyes and soon I could see that He Tian was finally drawing the similarities between my mother, me and my father. Of course, He Tian wouldn’t know that he visited my father. He wasn’t the one that filled the form, he was just the messenger. I see him quickly schooled his face back to neutral before looking away.

The next time he looked up at us, his face was void of any emotions. Expect his eyes, which was only filled with sorrow. Before he could speak, I cut him short.

“Get out. All of you, get out! We don’t care what you have to say or what you have to offer. We do not want anything to do with you or your family again.” I pushed He Tian and herded him out of the house. Brother Qiu signals his other men to back off before leaving a name card on our desk informing us that they will be in touch.

Before I could reach the name card to throw it my mother comes up beside me, gesturing for me to stop.

“Shan, stop that. Your father made choices, and though it did not turn out the best it was still his choice to make. Do not be angry at others who were unwilling participants. The least we could do was hear them out.” She said calmly as she slipped the name card out of my hand before slipping it into her pocket.

“Now I have work, and so do you. So, go and when you calm down. You will call He Tian do you hear me? He might just be doing this because at the end of the day it is his family. Do you hear me, my son?” My mom demanded, but I just shrugged her off before slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading out. I hated that my mom has always been an understanding one. The one willing to give everyone another chance. Clearly, I did not inherit that trait from any of my parents. 

Just as the lift arrived at the lobby, I see one lone figure at the entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter I written so far

“Fuck off,” I said as I gestured my middle finger to him and turned away. I hear him follow me for a while before shouting that he will be in touch.

*

I unlocked the door to my apartment and made a beeline for my bed. Dropping myself face down, I never felt like more of an idiot at that moment. I berated myself for not taking my own advice and leaving Guan Shan the fuck alone. And now I am clearly paying the price for it. Why did I fall for him over our little meetup, why did I take it so seriously this time and how did I not know that there was never going to be a happy ending for us? I screamed into my bed.

Soon, I heard a discreet ringtone indicating that someone from my family was calling. I dragged myself out of bed and answered.

“Mr. He, your father as called for a family dinner today. Your drive will be waiting for you downstairs in the lobby now.” The butler informed me kindly before hanging up. I felt myself slump thinking that this day cannot get any worst then it already has.

Arriving at our mountain top home, the air was filled with tension. The helpers gave me their most pained smile as they ushered me into the dining hall. My brother and father were already seated and soon I took mine. Silence soon engulfed the hall, other than the noises of our cutlery clinging with the plates, no one said anything.

After what felt like a trip to the moon, my father finally placed his utensils down and slides a phone over towards me. I sighed as I picked up the phone, thinking that it would be my next work. But instead, what I saw was an album of photos of Guan Shan and me. Some of just Guan Shan alone going about his life. I felt tense as I tighten my grip on the phone.

“What…. what is the meaning of this?” I find myself asking, hating how shaky my voice sounded at that moment.

“It means that we aren’t the only ones interested in getting to know this charming redhead of yours.” My father says as he stood up and leaves the dining hall, leaving me and my brother behind.

“What does that mean?” I directed the question towards my brother. He Cheng's eyes drifted to where Brother Qiu was standing before sighing.

“It means that everyone has a weak spot, don’t let Redhead become yours.” He Cheng says firmly as he stood up giving me one last look before heading out.

*

Urgh was my first thought, the whole day ruined just thinking of He Tian and the shit show that happens in the morning. I waved to the last part-timer leaving as I locked up the bar. From the distance, I thought I heard someone closing their lighter. But as I turned around, there was no one in sight.

I must be more tired than I thought I was. I shouldered my bag and turn off to head home. 15 minutes away from the store, I was more than certain that someone was following me. And they weren’t being discreet about it. I could hear their loafers against the floor as they kept speeding up. At this point, I felt stuck. There were 2 ways to head home from here but both were a small and quiet walkway. And either way that was where I was going to get jumped. I braced myself for the worst. Slowly, I slipped my phone into my bag whilst ringing my mother and all of a sudden, I broke out into a run.

Just as I made it to the 2-open walkway, I fling my bag into a small corner hoping my mother answered and turn around to face whoever was following me. But just as the silver-haired man turn the corner, I felt someone knocked me from the back and all I felt was my body hitting the ground and the last thing I saw was the man’s loafers in the most unusual color of dark red before feeling someone covering my mouth with a cloth that smelled of chemical and I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> How are we all dealing with the ever-looming crisis?  
> I had a great day and a shitty night cause my housemate who I thought was my friend decided that she was not in a good mood and decided to be prissy to me after me asking her how was her assignment going and why it was she doing laundry so late in the night.
> 
> So I am ending my night annoyed when I could have had a great day and who needs more shit when there is so much going on? Apparently me cause I asked over someone's wellbeing.
> 
> Oops.

Urgh was my first thought. I have been having a lot of that feeling lately. The next thing I noticed was that I was lying on the ground, nursing a throbbing headache. Slowly, but surely, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, doing my best to feel what these fuckers have used to bound me. It happens in too many TV shows I have binge with my friends, and who says life doesn’t imitate art. Because once my eyes adjusted, I was sitting in the middle of a concrete room with my hands bound by some rope. Before I could look around, a man spoke from behind me causing me to jump.

“You are a pretty little thing aren’t you.” The silver-haired man said as he crouched down before me, eyes void of any emotions. Fear is what makes criminals high, so I reminded myself to keep calm.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?” I confronted this man who did nothing but to invoke a feeling of dread in me. Somewhere deep in my memory, it felt like I have seen him before. Was it in the bar? If so, how long has he been watching me? But he wasn’t fazed by my reaction, his grin split across his face though it never reached his eyes. He gave me a scan through before speaking once again.

“Mo Guan Shan, you have no idea the power you hold right now do you? I know you are searching for the truth. The truth about your father and I am here to provide you the answer.” He brushes his hand across my cheek casually flicking my earlobe before dropping his hand, waiting for my reply. I felt my voice shake a little before mustering enough courage to speak.

“At what cost?” I answered, daring myself to stare straight into this dead man's eyes.

“Bring down the He family for me, be our spy and you and your mother can get your father back and live your normal happy life again.” He whispered as he leaned in closer. Waiting to hear my reply, an answer I couldn’t form in my mind.

*

I reached over to the drying rack and grabbed the nearest glass. But my hand slipped and the glass fell to the ground, shattering upon impact. Somehow, all I could do was stare at it. Feeling an unease pit gathering around my chest. It felt like a foreshadowing, a bad omen was coming. And my feelings are hardly ever off. Before I could decide what to do next, my phone began ringing. It wasn’t any special ring tone, indicating that it was an unknown number. Deciding that I had dealt with enough nonsense for the day, I chose to ignore it and headed to the shower.

But the ringing never stops, and the caller was persistent. Figuring that I rather have peace and quiet for a shower, I grabbed my phone and hit the answer button. The voice on the other end was not one I was expecting at all.

“He Tian? Is that you?” My memory of her voice was sweet and calming. But now, it sounded in pain and broken. And suddenly I understood why Guan Shan loved her so much because hearing her crying voice now has me ready to rip apart the person who caused it in the first place.

“Mrs. Mo? I am here.” I answered firmly

“Oh god, I think someone took my little Mo! He called me yesterday but I couldn’t answer the phone but he hasn’t been home since last night and when I was walking towards his workplace, I found his bag on the floor. He never leaves it like this! I…. I wasn’t sure if this was something related or not, so I wouldn’t risk calling the police. But I don’t have anyone else to turn to. Please.” Mrs. Mo slowly broke down as she recalled her actions to me. I felt my heart pounding so loud that I could barely hear anything else. I inform her to stay where she is and I would send someone to pick her up. She gave me a firm yes before hanging up.

At that exact same moment, my phone went silent, it buzzed to life once more with my brother as the caller. My doorbell rang as someone started banging on the door, a voice called out, one that I recognize. I head over and swing it open as I answered the call. Brother Qiu stood there, looking almost emotionless expect for his pressed lips. On the phone, I heard my brother say.

“Tian, they got him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guan shan shows where his loyalty lies and Mrs Mo comforts He Tian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo!
> 
> So, the cafe I was working at has officially closed due to the virus. And I am jobless. I did the last closing shift with this friend of mine and man are we tired. Clearing and cleaning the whole store sure took a toll on us. But well here we are.
> 
> My habit of reading fanfiction is that as I lay in bed at night, I would go through the fandoms I want to read and see if there are any new works then go to history and see if there is any new updates available. Last night, I did the exact same thing and sadly there wasn't much that was an update and I thought to myself 'nooooooooo' and then it hit me that, damn it, I too have not updated............. that sure was a harsh lesson.
> 
> Hahahahah anyway, that was just a thought. I know writers write at their own pace and we should never rush them. Sorry if I offended anyone with that thought. So my housemate and I still aren't talking, and since my school is online now and I have no work. This living environment sucks. So I caved and decided to speak to her first, about some hot water boiling and her answer was very indifferent. which is kinda annoying but oh well
> 
> Guess it's just going to be me and silence for the rest of our lease time. 
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good time or as good as it can get from home and wherever you guys are.  
> Stay safe and healthy! This too shall pass!

The crazy man’s word kept circling through my mind, faster than I have ever been able to think in my whole life. This man, who I have found out is called She Li, as one of his equally crazy looking men called him. He smiled at me, giving my cheek a light pat before standing up.

“I’ll give you some time to think about as I handle other important stuff, little redhead.” Just as the man turned to leave, I found my voice.

“Over my dead body, I will.” The moment that sentence left my mouth, I felt a sense of regret because this man could very well leave me in that mention state. Not one I would ever want to be in ahead of my time. But instead, the man laughs.

“You seem overly loyal to someone who just found out that they are the reason why your family is in shambles.” He sneered. My eyes twitch a little, as I thought back about the times, I have spent with He Tian. The way the guards came by our house that day, not banging down or knocking over our door. Retreating when we clearly wanted them out. The lifeline they offered. I recalled to the moments where He Tian’s guard offered me on their own to drive me back, even if He Tian didn’t give them the instructions. I remembered He Tian, in all his goofiness and childlike behavior and the kindness he has shown me. Lastly, my mother’s voice ringing through, reminding me that not everyone is in a situation they chose, and sometimes they are just making the best out of everything. I glared up at She Li.

“There are worst people to be loyal to,” I announced with the most confidence I could muster in a situation like this. I could see She Li’s smile wavered as he approached me once again. Before I could even react, I felt a stinging pain across my face and realize that he had just punched me in the face. I tumble to the side, he gives me a hard kick in the stomach, immobilizing my struggle.

“I can see what He Tian sees in you, and I would enjoy tearing you apart. Enjoy the company.” He snarled before leaving, slamming the door shut, leaving me in the dark.

*

He Tian’s driver dropped me off at a wildly popular hotel chain that I knew was owned by them. Countless more guards appeared to usher me in and escorted me into their suite room before giving me privacy, but clearly stating they were around if something were to happen.

After a moment of pacing, the door unlocked and He Tian along with his brother and father walked in. I locked eyes with Mr. He, thinking back on how many years it has been since I last saw this man’s face. I marched myself up to him.

“My son, bring him home. Safe and in one piece, with that consider all your debt paid. We can part ways and live the rest of our lives the way we deem fit.” I declared to the powerful mafia boss. Mr. He regards me in silence before turning away to look at He Tian.

I follow his eye line and notice that He Tian’s fingers were twitching, just slightly. His whole body rigid, like his was ready to rip anyone apart. But his eyes were soft and he regarded me with much regret in them. It’s surprising how much you can tell about someone just by looking into their eyes. And I knew Mr. He saw what I saw as well. I hear Mr. He sighs before hearing him speak.

“Whatever happens after we bring your son back is up to the both of you. Because even after my betrayal, your husband is still a good friend to me. He saved me when I had nothing and I was no one. He didn’t need anything when I became someone. Though I did not repay him the way I should have, the debt I have incurred can never be paid.” I saw both his son turn towards their father, slightly shocked by his speech.

“Every available man is looking for your son. What you should focus on now is keeping yourself safe. But then again, you are a smart woman. I’m sure my advice is useless to you.” Mr. He said. I felt myself purse my lips in annoyance. Hating the idea of sitting in some fancy hotel not doing what I can for my Shan. But I knew what the risk was if I was caught too. Reluctantly, I nodded before turning away from Mr. He. I approached He Tian, entering into his private space before looping my hands around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Because if there was anyone as worried as me for Guan Shan, it would be this man. The man that has clearly fallen for my loud mouth, bratty and loving son.

I felt his arms go over my waist as he lowered his head and returned my embrace. From the corner of my eye, I saw both his brother and Mr. He stiffens as they witness their youngest finally showing some human emotions. Emotions the two of them seem so determine to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA, as I predicted, I did not write anything for 2 weeks! My very valid reason was that I was out on holiday! (If anyone wants to know). I went back to my home country and got to spend Chinese New Year with my family and friends.
> 
> I did feel extremely guilty for not writing though. So much for 52 weeks. But to make up for that, here is a 3 part story?  
> I actually know it's not a 3 part story but I don't know how long it will be? I honestly did want to end it in part 3 but it feels super incomplete yeah? (Y'all will know how part 3 ends when it comes out HAHAHAHAH)
> 
> So I challenged myself and wrote the opening part cause that would force me to keep the story going.
> 
> Let me know what do y'all think! Comments are super welcome! >///<
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my other and past stories!
> 
> Lastly, the virus is spreading really far and wide. I hope everyone stays healthy and well!


End file.
